


Brotherly love

by Lumivalkoinenmaa



Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa
Summary: Alfred and Matthew go for brunch
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921342
Kudos: 10





	Brotherly love

Brotherly love

Alfred and Matthew had gotten used to the fact that  
their dads are horny as hell so they knew  
how to get out of their way fast

”Fucking hell with those two” Alfred laughed  
while they were walking back to the city  
of Paris from their parents’ house

”I’m glad I noticed your meaning, otherwise  
I would be stuck listening to them have sex  
which by the way with experience, is traumatic”

They both laughed and walked down the streets

”But seriously, when was the last time we spent  
time together, like just the two of us?” Alfred asked

”I am not sure, it has been a while though”

”Well now we must change that! What should we do?”

”Hhmm I don't know, how can we decide fast?”

Alfred took out his phone from his back pocket  
and started typing

”I'm going to search for good date ideas, those are the best”

”We always do that with Gil because he can never decide  
what we should do, either its always to watch a movie or have sex”

”Why is it always the same with me and Ivan too”  
They both laughed and looked through the options

”Hmm….what about a picnic?

”We don’t have food or a duvet”

”Okay something else then” Alfred pouted

”What about going to a bar”

”We can do that later tonight”

”Let’s get brunch”

”Oh my god let’s go to La Bossue!”

”What’s that?” Matthew asked Alfred

”It’s a brunch place here in Paris, I used to visit it  
with Arthur once”

They started walking there and Matthew followed Alfred

”So what kind of food does the brunch have there?”

”All kinds of basic French stuff like croissants, brioche,  
cakes and desserts and they are all homemade!”

”That’s awesome, let’s get going”

The boys managed to walk there in 10 minutes until  
they arrived at the destination

”Wow this place looks huge!”

The building for the restaurant was build in Victorian style  
back in the 19th century and it definitely looked like it  
luxury almost beamed from the old location

”This restaurant looks exactly like a place where Francis  
would go all the time” Matthew said while they walked inside

There was an old French woman behind the counter

” Bienvenue à La Bossue! Comment puis-je vous aider, les jeunes hommes?”  
The old woman cheered

” Bonjour, nous sommes là pour le brunch” Matthew said casually

”Oh c'est bien, pour deux?” She typed on the register

”Oui s'il vous plaît!” Matthew smiled and Alfred laughed

” Qui est cet homme à côté de vous, votre frère?” She smiled

” Oui il l'est, il ne parle pas français donc il est un peu confus” Matthew laughed

” C'est bien, la table est prête pour vous, bon appétit!”  
The woman replied and took the boys for their table next to the window

” Thank you!” Alfred said and she smiled

”You are welcome” then she went to the back to wash the dishes

”Woow what did you guys talk about, the only sentence I  
understood was bon appétit”

”I just told her that we are here for the brunch and she asked if  
you are my brother, which you are” Matthew laughed

”Let’s get the food from the buffet”

”Sure” The boys went to get food

When their whole table was full of different kinds of  
desserts and starter foods they got into eating

”Sooo...how is life doing for you?” Alfred asked

”It’s going great, I have been really busy with  
the diplomacy with Germany lately”

”Oh yeah you guys started the new campaign”

”Yeah, me and Gil have been into campaigning a lot  
lately, it’s good for business”

”Yeah you are right!” Alfred continued ”So how is Gil?”

”We have been doing great, we haven’t been fighting  
for a long time which is also pretty nice, I guess  
our rough patch is kind of over and now we are just chilling  
and having a good time, I was thinking about bringing  
him here too at some point”

”Oh yeah Gil would love it, even though I'm sure  
he has been here before. It will definitely be a different kind  
of an experience especially with the person he loves”

”Yeah, we could use a little break from time to time”  
Matthew said while he went to get a newspaper

When Matthew sat down again to the table he asked Alfred,  
”So how is Ivan doing”

”We are doing fine too like I said we have been  
looking for a new house lately” Alfred said while stuffing his  
mouth full of desserts

”Oh yeah, so what kind of a house are you  
both looking for, a modern one or?” Matthew asked

”Hmm...i’m not really sure, we both have different  
views for the house. I want a new modern one obviously  
and Ivan wants a really old Russian style house”  
Alfred said

”I mean, you guys could put the ideas together and  
find something, like a house with some moderness  
on it like the inside of the house but the interior  
and the view outside on it could be really Russian like”

”Well yeah that’s true, but where could we ever find a house  
like that in the USA, like no one obviously wants a Russian  
looking house even though my people has  
accepted Ivan to our country, and our  
political views and decisions are super linked now”

”Hmm..you could always ask for your boss to  
make a new house for you guys, it could be  
a new start for the both of you ”

”Omg you are so true, thanks Mattie! I have to  
call Ivan!” Alfred said laughing while he grabbed his phone

” Sure call him, I’ll read while you guys talk”  
Matthew started reading the paper again deep in thought

Alfred called Ivan and it took a few times before Ivan answered

” Привет?” Ivan said

”Hey big guy! Guess what!” Alfred beamed like the sun

” Да, what happened, dear?” 

”Mattie babe solved our house problem!”

”Oh, how did he do it?” Ivan laughed

”He said that we should ask our bosses to  
make us a new home, like we could design it  
and then we could create it, we just have to  
ask our bosses first, im sure they will love the idea”

”That is actually really smart, thank him  
for me, Да?” Ivan said while some papers  
crackling was heard between his words, he was  
obviously doing some paperwork, but that could  
always wait if his sunflower calls him

”I will, goodbye babe, I know you are busy!”

”I'm never too busy for you dear, goodbye”

”Bye, love you” Alfred hung up

”So how did it go? I think good because you  
are smiling like the thousand suns"

”Yeah I think he loved the idea, we can  
call our bosses next week”

”That’s great” The boys smiled for each other and then continued to eat in comfortable silence

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue à La Bossue! Comment puis-je vous aider, les jeunes hommes?= Welcome to La Bossue, how can I help you young men?  
> Bonjour, nous sommes là pour le brunch= Hello, we are here for brunch  
> Oh c'est bien, pour deux?= Oh good, for two?  
> Oui s'il vous plaît!= Yes thank you!  
> Qui est cet homme à côté de vous, votre frère?= Who is the man next to you, your brother?  
> Oui il l'est, il ne parle pas français donc il est un peu confus= Yes, he doesn't speak French so he is confused  
> C'est bien, la table est prête pour vous, bon appétit!= That's alright, the table is ready, enjoy your meal!


End file.
